The Rescue
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Kakashi has gotten himself into a tight situation. In a desperate need to save him Tsunade sends Iruka and two others along with him. Who would have thought rescuing the great CopyCat Ninja would change Iruka's perspective about the man? Is there really more to Kakashi than being the arrogant bad mission scrolled person that Iruka assumed him to be?
1. Chapter 1

Title- The Rescue  
>By- InuVampireChan<br>Genre- Romance  
>Pairing- KakaIru (Kakashi x Iruka)<br>Words- 10,657  
>Characters (no spaces) 47,626<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Tsunade had a difficult job, as was expected of someone of her position. But what made it even more difficult was when her _subordinates_ didn't want to listen. About a month ago the head of Konohagakure had set their most useful asset out on a three-man cell mission. Or… it was _supposed to be_ a three-man cell mission. She had specifically ordered her Jounin to find two people he thought was suited for the mission, debrief them, and then depart. What the man failed to do was everything but depart, and who was that insubordinate man? _Hatake Kakashi_, Konoha's _Copy Nin_ and infamous for his _thousand Justus's. _He was respectable, intelligent, gorgeous, a prodigy and genius—and he was also infuriating and pigheaded. All of that though, didn't help her current problem that was sitting less then a few inches from her face on top of the paperwork she was tempted to force off onto her most prominent mission room attendee. One of the Copy Nin's dogs _Pakkun_ had stumbled into her office looking near death's door and barking something about how Kakashi was in danger. Tsunade has quickly moved to heal the dog and asked him, somewhat calmly, to spill exactly what he was talking about.

It was then that she learned the reason why she was having less of a hard time finding the ninja she wanted, Kakashi had left with absolutely no backup but the summons that he used when things got bad. The idiot had thought that it being a simple assassination mission that he could handle it like any other job that wandered it's way though his door. He was incredibly poorly mistaken and learned quickly that perhaps when Tsunade thought a mission could use **backup** it more then likely was smart to _follow that order_! The overly exhausted Hokage filled her empty cup with some Sake and drank it down before slamming the glass onto the table and turning her attention to the Anbu that was stationed quietly in the shadows. "Get me Genma Shiranui, Raido Namiashi and Iruka Umino now!" Kakashi needed help, he needed saving, and if two of her best Jounin and one of the most intelligent people in Konoha weren't enough to save him… Tsunade didn't know what she would do.

Tucked away behind his desk as his students worked furiously away at the papers he had given to them, Iruka Umino scribbled away on some paperwork while keeping a close eye out for any form of cheating that was more then likely to happen. None of them dared attempt it recently since during the last exam so much cheating had happened that Iruka just started throwing Kuni with the letter **F** engraved into it singling not only had they failed the test but they also failed completely at being stealthy. Honestly, did any of them even learn during his lessons?

Iruka had finished off another scroll when the distinct presences of someone was felt in his room, making the hairs on his neck stand up and his eyes instantly snap up in a search of the intruder in his classroom. At the very back of the room the haunting red and white masked stared directly into Iruka's soul, making a shiver of fright and cold dread suddenly wash over him. Iruka's eyes took in the mask it wore and the symbol that was etched into the masks forehead, _Snake_. "Class, hand your papers in will finish the test tomorrow, you're all dismissed for today." None of them even waited to ask why, the papers were slammed onto his desk and they rushed out the door, leaving Iruka and the Anbu completely alone in a matter of seconds. Iruka stood from his desk and met the Anbu halfway across the room, a pleasant smile crossing his face. "Anbu-san, how can I help you?"

"The Hokage has requested your presences, Iruka-Sensei." With the message delivered the Anbu bowed and fled, his assignment complete. Iruka blinked in slight confusion, not to sure what the Hokage could want from him so early in the morning. He was sure he hadn't done anything that would require her to be upset. Rolling his shoulders Iruka returned to his desk and gathered up his things before vanishing from the classroom and heading the short distances to the Hokage tower. At least the academy was close to where he needed to go.

Once he reached his destination Iruka was lead inside by the same Anbu who had come to fetch him. Genma and Raido were already there, tucked into the couch and waiting patiently for what Iruka assumed was himself. Genma had stuck another senbon in his mouth and was chewing away at it when his eyes met Iruka, offering him a simple smile before turning to the Hokage when she cleared her throat. "Iruka-Sensei, please take a seat so we can begin."

Iruka, though a bit hesitantly, slumped into the couch next to Raido, making the other man squish himself up against Genma. If they were uncomfortable at the fact Raido was practically now sitting on top of Genma, neither voiced it. "Alright you three, we have been presented with a problem. About a month ago I sent Hatake Kakashi on an assassination mission. He was supposed to bring two other people with him but the arrogant pig headed idiot failed to do that." Her hands visibly clenched on the table and it was then that Iruka noticed Pakkun who was curled up in her lap and appeared to be sleeping with several bandages around his entire body. However, the visible twitch of his ear told Iruka the dog was clearly awake and listening. "A few hours ago Pakkun, Kakashi's Ninken, returned and informed me that not only did Kakashi fail the assassination but he also ended up getting kidnapped." Iruka's body stiffened at this, his eyes widening visibly as the shock settled in. Kakashi, _Hatake Kakashi_, got kidnapped?! Who did it superman!? The guy was practically _invincible_ how did someone like him managed to get kidnapped?

"Tsunade-Sama, and I to presume that you called the three of us in here to rescue him?" Genma spoke up, a single brow raising as he shifted the senbon in his mouth from one side to the other. Tsunade nodded her head at the question and tossed the three men on the couch a scroll.

"Inside is the mission Kakashi was sent on and what you three will be doing. The objective is the get Kakashi _and _to finish the assassination. If it is impossible to save his ass and kill the target, just get Kakashi. I would rather have him back here and find someone else to finish the job then risk anything."

Iruka, at this point beyond confused, decided to voice his own questions. "Hokage-Sama, you realize that I'm a Chunin and that assassination missions are usually A or S right? Not to mention that _Hatake Kakashi_ got kidnapped-So…. Why are you sending me?" He seemed like the least likely person to be able to contribute to such a mission. Sure he was strong enough to keep up with Genma and Raido, he could probably even at this point be promoted to Jounin if he wanted to—but to save Kakashi and do an assassination mission. Wasn't she overestimating him just the smallest bit?

Tsunade folded her hands on the desk and leaned forward a bit, her eyes connected to Iruka's and holding his gaze easily. "Iruka-sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third, talked highly of your ability to form the best strategies even when under pressure. You have a fairly high IQ and I believe that you will be of great help to Genma and Raido when rescuing Kakashi." The Hokage picked Pakkun up and sat him on the desk, making the pug look to her. "Will you be able to guide them to Kakashi's exact location?" The pug nodded and jumped carefully off the table, limping his way over to sit in front of the men.

"Boss is at least a day's travel from here. We can make it quickly and maybe in less then half a day if we move at top speed and don't take any breaks. I'm counting on you three pups. Meet me at the west gate." With that, the dog was gone and Iruka was moving before he even could form a thought. His legs just move instantly, already knowing what to do before his head did. A mission, he was given the task of saving the person who was probably the most infuriating man that Iruka had ever had to deal with. Why? Iruka briefly wondered what else the Third had written about him in his folder.

Iruka reached his apartment and unlocked the door and disabled the traps before heading into his closet and grabbing the mission ready bag. It was standard Shinobi knowledge to have a pack ready so if you got a mission you would be able to leave as soon as possible. When he checked to make sure everything inside it was there he headed out to the west gate where Pakkun was. Iruka was the first—besides Pakkun—one there and looked down to the pug that seemed a bit impatient. Not that Iruka could blame him if Naruto was here instead of off with Jiraiya he knew the blond would be storming out of the village and tearing the world apart to rescue Kakashi.

"Hey, Pakkun?" The pug turned up to Iruka and grunted, showing he was listening. "What should we expect? What type of situation is Kakashi in? What is the damage done?" It was something he thought he should know, had Kakashi been underground? Strapped to a tree? Was he dying? The last thought made his lips pressed together in worry. If the Sensei died Naruto would be devastated, and for that matter so would the rest of Konoha.

Pakkun shifted his paws and looked to the ground before back up to Iruka, clearly worried. "We were ambushed in the middle of the night, the Boss was resting outside the area where we knew the target was located. He was on high alert, barely even resting enough to call it sleeping when the men jumped out of the trees. He fought well, proudly, but the men just kept coming and then someone shot him with a dart. It was clearly some sort of poison, not a deadly on just one that knocked him out. I managed to get away, but they dragged him to the base. I'm not sure where exactly inside they are keeping him and I can't sense his Chakra, I tried."

Iruka instantly knew they were probably using Chakra suppressant chains to keep Kakashi both low and untraceable. If they also kept him dosed in some sort of smelling product they could keep Pakkun from smelling him. It was a dangerous situation clearly the captures knew who they had. A few moments later and the two of them were joined by Genma and Raido. The three men nodded to Pakkun to show they were ready and headed off.

* * *

><p>AN: Considering this is my first Naruto story (that isn't a crossover) I wanted to start with something small a simple one shot, this got slightly out of control the more I typed and it seemed that it almost wrote itself. I've never written so much for a fic in the span of two days. All that aside; I wrote this first and _then_ broke it up so there is no specific word length for each chapter. I hope I did well I may write something for these two later they were a lot of fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title- The Rescue  
>By- InuVampireChan<br>Genre- Romance  
>Pairing- KakaIru (Kakashi x Iruka)<br>Words- 10,657  
>Characters (no spaces) 47,626<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Konohagakure was in their autumn season so the weather was nice enough to travel the whole time. Iruka kept a steady pace with the two Jounin, the trip completely silent as they all tried to think of the best way to handle this sort of situation. If Kakashi was untraceable in the building Iruka already knew that the best course of action would be to split up, Genma and Raido would more then likely be able to handle themselves but what about Iruka? He had never been in a situation like this, he would more then likely be able to hold his own against a few people but if the numbers increased—he would be less then useful to Kakashi and the rest of them. He was underestimating himself, he wasn't afraid, he was worried about failing his teammates and the person who was in dire need of some attention.

Pakkun stopped a few feet away from a clearing causing the three Shinobi to land next to him and behind him on available branches. Iruka looked to the pug before directly below them, blinking several times at the items on the ground. Jumping from the tree Iruka landed in the clearing below and knelt down, gathering up the discarded Leaf Hitai-ate and a backpack. "It's Kakashi's." He stated to the men who joined him, glancing to Pakkun once who gave a nod to confirm Iruka's thoughts. "They must have taken it from him when they kidnapped him." His thoughts instantly moved to the Sharingan Iruka knew the headband covered, would Kakashi be alright having it uncovered? Iruka stood up and tied the others headband around his neck before handing the backpack to Genma who thought it best to bring nothing with him apparently. "Since this is the camp just beyond those trees has to be the building where they have Kakashi-sensei, I've given this some thought and considering Pakkun can neither smell or sense him I think our best course of action would be to split up."

Iruka ignored the looks of disbelief he was given and continued before anyone else could speak. "The building his large, if we break off into teams the four of us can cover more ground. I would take Pakkun and Genma and Raido would go the other way." Iruka turned to Genma and motioned from him to bring the bag back, when he did so the Chunin began to dig through it and retrieved a scroll instantly unrolling it and looking through the information Kakashi had gathered. "From the mans notes it appears he had learned using the Sharingan that this places has three floors and a basement." Iruka returned the scroll to the bag and looked to his partners. "Pakkun and I can cover the first floor and basement. Genma, Raido, I think you two should take the upper floors. There I likely to be more people that way but the two of you should be able to handle it."

Genma and Raido exchanged a look before the Senbon user turned back to Iruka. "Iruka don't take this personally, but what are you and an injured dog going to do if you get into trouble? I know you can take care of yourself but if you get into trouble with to many opponents it could turn bad—quickly."

"I already figured that, which is why I'm taking the direction that is more then likely to have less people." Iruka answered and looked down to the pug, opening his arms for the small ninken. "It will be easier if I carry you." Pakkun almost seemed to have an inner debate with himself about being held before reluctantly jumping into the Chunin's arms. Iruka looked back to his friends and nodded before leaping off into the trees and splitting himself from the others. Iruka really hopped that this was the right thing to do, but he was confident in himself which was a good thing considering everything that he was about to do. His eyes scanned the building, taking note of all the doors and windows that could be used as an entrances. He concealed his own Chakra before leaping down and cautiously approaching the building, looking in through a window to a room that appeared to be empty. He didn't sense any traps, not a single person appeared to be nearby either so as carefully and quietly as he could be Iruka lifted the window up and made his way inside.

They were in what looked to be like an old mansion that was abandoned years ago and was taken over by whoever thought to use this place. Iruka also knew that while they were still in Fire lands they were also dangerously close to the Grass Lands of Kusagakure. Seeing as they were power crazy lately Iruka was sure that they were probably the ones who took Kakashi.

It seemed he apparently wouldn't have to wait to find out. Pakkun stiffened nodded his head toward the door, a silent warning that someone was coming. Thinking quickly Iruka stuffed Pakkun into his backpack and formed a few hand signs before pressing himself up against the nearest wall. His body and everything touching him instantly blended right into the wall, appearing as if he wasn't actually there. The people entered the room, two people who wore Hitai-ate's with the symbols for grass. So his assumption had been correct, the grass had taken Kakashi but for what reason? He got a closer look at the grass nin, holding his breath and shrinking his Chakra as much as possible without dropping the guise he had to hide himself. The ninja were clearly a low rank, possibly his own and didn't seem as perceptive as to notice his form hiding against the wall. That was good for him but it made him curious as to how they could have gotten Kakashi. Pakkun said he was alone and surrounded by many enemies but Kakashi should have been able to handle low rank Ninja like this, unless their was someone even stronger hiding in this place and that was who got him drugged.

The men, after finding nothing, left the room and Iruka dropped the disguise he was using. Pakkun wiggled out from the backpack and rested his head on Iruka's shoulder, a calculating look in his eye. "Interesting move, where'd you learn something like that?"

"A simple move combining the standard Henge with a genjutsu." Iruka whispered back, sneaking over to the door and quietly pulling it open. "No high power person like Genma, Raido and Kakashi would fall for it." He got lucky, though he probably wouldn't again. Iruka scanned the room beyond where he was hiding, stretching out his Chakra just to sense the area and see if anyone was around. When he decided it was safe enough Iruka stepped out and began to look around. Seeing as he didn't sense a single thing, and the fact this was only the first floor, Iruka assumed that Kakashi shouldn't be on this floor. "See _underneath the underneath_, Kakashi told Naruto that. I think it's safe to assume they wouldn't keep Kakashi up here." If he assumed correctly then Kakashi would either be locked in the top floor, or in the basement. Iruka turned and headed down a corridor, only finding several more doors that would have to be searched if he wanted to find the correct one. "Ugh, I don't have time for this." If he wanted to find Kakashi he was just going to have to use his senses. Iruka paused and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he let it out slowly and started to stretch his subconscious, using the sound waves of everything around him. The first few rooms were empty save for the random bug and rat that ran around. He moved on to the next few doors, finding them to be the same thing but the very last one, he could hear water dripping and a deep echo. He fought to keep searching, knowing he had found the basement but needed more. He could hear breathing, and a few footsteps. How many people? Two- maybe three it was hard to tell.

Iruka snapped his eyes open and moved to the door, pulling it open and looking down to winding staircase made of stone. It was a deep cellar and he knew without a doubt that this was where they were holding Kakashi. Part of him told him to find Genma and Raido, get help, but he didn't want to risk something happening to Kakashi if they found out that they was here. Finding his resolve Iruka slowly descended the stairs, both him and Pakkun dead silent and observing everything around them. When Iruka finally reached the bottom he glanced down the two hallways, figuring one lead to Kakashi and the other to a gathering room where there was bound to be some guards. Iruka decided to take the left hallway and only got a few steps before the sound of a Kuni whooshing through the air was heard. Iruka jumped out of the way, skidding across the floor in a crouched position as the enemy stepped into view. He was a standard grass Nin who clearly didn't seem to pleased that Iruka was down there. A sneer crossed the strangers face and he took a stance, Kuni positioned in front of him in defense. "Who are you!?"

Iruka pushed himself up to his feet, drawing a Kuni of his own from his pouch behind him as he readied for a battle. "I've come to retrieve the man you kidnapped. Where is Kakashi Hatake!?"

"The copy Nin? Heh, as if we'd had him over. Not many can say they managed to subdue someone like him!" Iruka clenched his teeth together, jaw locking in place as he glared at the man before him. If he wasn't going to had Kakashi over—not that Iruka actually expected him to—then he would just have to take him. Iruka leaped at the other, Kuni swinging at the grass Ninja only for the other to easily block it with his own. Iruka knocked the other back by a quick kick to his chest. The man smashed back into the wall and Iruka took the opportunity to throw a Kuni tipped in poison. The grass ninja tried to move out of the way but the Kuni still scratched his shoulder. Light, but just enough to get the poison into the others system. He collapsed to the floor in pain, skin draining of all color and completely unable to move. With a smirk on his face Iruka hurried down the hall he was headed, knowing the poison would only give him at least an hour to fetch Kakashi. When that was up he had no doubt in his mind everyone would know they had been infiltrated.

Iruka paused before another door and looked down to Pakkun questioningly. "Smell anything?"

The pug stepped forward and took a sniff of the door, wrinkling his nose a bit before giving a nod. "Blood, lots of it, but something's hindering my senses." Iruka nodded and placed his hand on the door, checking it for any possible traps. When he with drew his hand he grimaced.

"It's sealed but I think I can break it." Retrieving a marker from his pocket Iruka began writing and drawing symbols on the door, marking it with a standard breaking spell. When he finished he formed the necessary hand signs and activated it. The door groaned under the force, wood cracking and bending as Iruka forced the seal to release. As the wood turned in on itself the force caused it to smash the pieces crumpling to the ground. "Come on we've got to hurry someone's bound to have heard that!" Rushing inside Iruka glanced in at each and every cell they passed before finally finding the last one on the very end. If it wasn't that top of spiky gray hair that gave Kakashi away it was the book that laid in the corner of his cell. Still a pervert even when being kidnapped. Iruka slowly reached out, his hand inches from the bars that gave a small spark of energy at the close contact.

"Their electric." Reaching into his pouch again Iruka withdrew a bomb scroll and threw it at the cell door. Taking several steps beck he formed another few hand signs and the scroll exploded, taking out the cell doors with ease. "Now someone _definitely _heard that." He was sure Genma and Raido did to. By now they were probably headed either this way or outside to wait for Iruka and Kakashi. Speaking of the man… Iruka rushed inside the cell and knelt next to the exhausted and bloodied man. He had several Chakra restraining cuffs, one around his neck and one around each of his arms and legs. He was bloodied and it appeared that his bones had been broken in several places. Iruka could heal some of him but without a medic Ninja he wouldn't heal right. Iruka reached down and wrapped his arms around the other man, heaving him up and onto his back. If only Bull was here _he_ could carry the heavy copy Ninja.

"What do you think the quickest way out of here is Iruka-sensei?" Pakkun questioned and Iruka looked around in wonder. They were in a cellar so that made it safe to assume that there had to be an escape exit somewhere, and this being such an old building they had hidden exists everywhere, passage ways that were built into the wall. Iruka didn't have much time to think as the sound of _several_ footsteps heading his way could be heard. Swallowing hard the Sensei instantly got to work, tapping on parts of the wall with his Kuni and looking for _something_ that would confirm his suspicions. When he reached one of the stalls in the middle of the room Iruka kicked the bed over and blinked down at the wooden door that laid under it. "Trap door." Pulling it open he looked down and grinned. He could seal it from the bottom and that would prevent them from being able to follow them.

Pakkun was the first in, after he was safely at the bottom Iruka carefully lowered the copy Ninja down inside of it and then followed after, closing the door and pulling out his marker to start to the seal. When it was done and activated he heard the door upstairs slam open and someone scream that Kakashi was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title- The Rescue  
>By- InuVampireChan<br>Genre- Romance  
>Pairing- KakaIru (Kakashi x Iruka)<br>Words- 10,657  
>Characters (no spaces) 47,626<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Lets get moving Pup." Iruka nodded in agreement and pulled Kakashi onto his back again before following the path. It got darker the further they moved and Iruka found himself wishing that he had an affinity with fire. "Where do you think this leads?"

"As old as it is I'm not sure. Hopefully right to where Genma and Raido are…" He was worried about his teammates almost as much as he was worried about the man resting on his back. Kakashi was in bad shape and if he didn't get those Chakra retraining cuffs off he would never get any better.

They continued to walk for what almost felt like an eternity, Iruka's back slowly starting to throb with the weight of the other man. When he almost felt like he was going to collapse they reached a dead end. Iruka gently slid the older man off of him and rested him against the wall before looking up to the exist. "We'll have to climb and I can use Chakra rope to get Kakashi up there." If it didn't break under the older mans weight, but Chakra rope was fairly strong. Iruka helped Pakkun out first before he threaded his Chakra around Kakashi. With _barely_ any help from the Ninken the two of them were able to get Kakashi out if the hole and resting against a tree. Iruka collapsed next to the other man before glancing around, lips pressed together tightly.

"Were on Konoha land, but where we are I have absolutely no idea." Lost in his own land, now that was just purely pathetic for a Ninja. Iruka sighed and glanced over to the man he had just risked his life to save. "We shouldn't stay here for long, we need to get far away from the trap door incase the others start to follow, but first…" Digging through his bag Iruka retrieved a Senbon that he took from Genma and crept closer to Kakashi. Turning the Chakra neck cuff he placed the Senbon into the lock and started to twist around inside. It took a few minutes but eventually he heard the distinct _click_ and the guard fell off. Lock picking was something most Shinobi were good at but when you have pre-genin that try everything to lock you out of your own classroom it becomes even easier. Iruka repeated the action with the remaining cuffs and eventually Kakashi was free, his Chakra slowly starting to replenish itself. "Alright Pakkun lets get Kakashi out of here."

Iruka lifted the man onto his back again and took off into the woods, jumping through the trees and heading toward something that would hopefully remind him of where he was. He kept a close eye on Kakashi as they traveled, making any notes in the mans change and how his Chakra was doing. Though it depleted his own to keep a close eye on the others body status it was worth it to make sure that the other wasn't going to die. By the time night fell Iruka was dead tired, walking through the woods now as he fought to keep himself up right. Pakkun from all the jumping had reopened a few of his wounds and looked like Iruka felt. "I think were far enough away now, let's rest." The dog nodded in agreement and Iruka placed Kakashi down, looking the man over again before turning to the dog.

He re-stitched up Pakkun and wrapped his wounds before tending to Kakashi, stripping the man of his vest and shirt to get to the wounds that layered his chest. All the while tending to his wounds he never made a move to take off the others mask and he was honestly surprised that the grass Ninja didn't take it off themselves. Though he could see dried blood on the garment Iruka didn't want to invade Kakashi's privacy by removing something that clearly was used as a defense mechanism. He didn't know what the other was hiding but that was his own business and not Iruka's. "I've tended to most his wounds, what I can fix anyway. I'm sure he has internal bleeding but I'm not a medic, standard school healing of pre-genin is my limit. Not to mention being Chakra drained. We'll have to wait to Kakashi wakes up to see if he is going to be alright." Pakkun nodded in understand and Iruka rolled out the only blanket he had. Wrapping it around the other's body he sat next to Kakashi and fought to stay awake and keep guard.

Genma, Raido, surely by now they would have escaped and returned to Konoha to alert Tsunade about what happened. They were smart, brave men who knew what to do in a bad situation; much like Kakashi himself. Iruka closed his eyes and started to mentally draw a map of the land of fire in his head. They had left Konoha and gone west and northwest, reaching the border of Kusagakure. From the tunnel they went east and slightly north several miles and then on foot after reaching the exit they went southwest. If Iruka had to guess they were near the rivers and Sunagakure, which also meant to the northeast should be Konoha. Iruka slowly stood up and looked around, wondering if they really were near the rivers. He could use some water and so could Kakashi. "Pakkun, keep an eye out I'm going to find water. If anything happens bark." The dog almost looked offended by the words before snorting—sneezing?—and giving a nod of his head.

Finding water wasn't hard, but getting it _back_ to Kakashi proved difficult. Iruka used Chakra to seal a ball of water and carry it back to Kakashi. Kneeling in front of the man he looked over to Pakkun and arched a brow. "Seeing as it's impolite to look at another person when they _clearly_ don't want to be seen I'm going to have to close my eye and you're going to have to guide me." The dog actually seemed bemused my this and Iruka wondered if it was because he wasn't going to use the chance to look at Kakashi's face or if it was because this whole idea was ridicules. He was just looking out for Kakashi's privacy! Wasn't that the better thing to do? Honestly he knew he was being stupid but he was showing _respect_, which was more, then the other gave him. Telling him Naruto wasn't his student anymore, the _nerve _that man had—_another time another place_. Currently the unconscious man needed help and water. Iruka closed his eyes and breath deeply, his hands cupping the silver Jounin's cheeks and fingering for the mask that guarded half his face. Iruka managed to loop his fingers around the fabric and tugged it down to rest against his chin before thinking what to do next. With one hand he managed to get the others mouth open and with the other he reached for the ball of water. He couldn't obviously force all of it down Kakashi's throat so using his hand he managed to pull a small ball from the larger one and waited for Pakkun's directions.

"You're close, five degrees to two o'clock." Iruka nodded and slowly moved his hand as directed, using his senses to guide it the rest of the way. When the ball was finally in Kakashi's mouth Iruka closed his jaw and lightly rubbed his throat to get the man to swallow. When it actually worked Iruka inwardly cheered and repeated the action, giving Kakashi several more bits of water until the other man began coughing. It honestly took ever bit of self-control that Iruka had not to open his eyes, his hands moving from the others throat to lightly pat his back. What happened next, was really testing his self-control.

In a matter of _seconds_ Iruka found himself pressed up against the nearest tree, a hand around his throat and Pakkun barking something about _calming down_ and _Iruka is an ally. _The hand around his throat slowly started to lesson and the sound of a deep confused yet stretchy voice that belonged only to the Copy Ninja spoke. "Mah… Pakkun… what's going on?" Iruka felt the eyes turn back to him, his hands gripping Kakashi's wrist even tighter as he fought to keep his eyes screwed shut. "Iruka-Sensei…. What are you doing?"

"Th-That's what I s-hould ask you." Was his choked out answer and at that, his body was instantly released and he just _knew_ Kakashi was rubbing the back of his silver hair. "Put your mask back on." The ruffling of fabric was heard as well as the good-natured laugh and Kakashi mumbling about how _weird Iruka was_. The Chunin Sensei peeked one eye open to make sure it was alright before the other followed its lead. Kakashi was standing in the middle of the clearing, his pale skin still pale but much better looking then it was when he found the man passed out on the cell floor. He was discussing what happened with Pakkun, his open eye showing clear shock at the mention of _Iruka_ being the one who saved him. Iruka wasn't sure if he should be offended or proud at that.

Kakashi turned back to the Sensei and offered that weird one-eyed smile that he always gave everyone else. Iruka could tell this time though it was actually sincere and he couldn't help but smile back. "Mah, thank's for everything Iruka-Sensei, can I have my Hitai-ate back now?" Body stiffening the tanned Chunin felt his cheeks turn several different shades before he nodded wordlessly and reached up, untying the mentioned item from around his neck and tossing it to the Jounin. He had completely forgotten it was even there but now he was glad he brought it with him. To bad he gave the pack to Genma but at the very least it made it easier to carry Kakashi.

"How are you feeling Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka questioned and the other gave a small roll of his shoulders as if to test for himself.

"Sore, they did a number on me but I'll be fine. You're quite handy Iruka-sensei, good thing you were around or I'm not to sure I would have been patched up this well." At the compliment the Chunin's heart did several different flopping motions in his chest before deciding to just pound away happily. Clearly Kakashi wasn't as much of a jerk as he had originally pegged the Jounin to be.

"You're welcome, do you happen to know where we are? If I calculated correctly were at the rivers that separate Konoha from Suna, but I could be wrong…."

Kakashi looked around briefly before turning back to Iruka and smiling, as much as one could with a cloth covering their face. "I believe your analysis is correct, and that being the case were a good days travel away from Konoha. Might as well make camp here tonight it's going to get incredibly cold." The Jounin turned to his ninken and gave the dog a kind smile. "Pakkun you're dismissed for now, you've done enough and earned a rest; thank you." The ninken nodded and bowed low to his master before turning to Iruka.

"Good job pup it was an honor to work with you again."

"And you as well, Pakkun, thank you for your help." The dog vanished in a puff of smoke and the two men were left alone, Kakashi slumping back down against the tree and closing his eyes. Though even if he looked relaxed and resting Iruka could tell he was still high on alert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title- The Rescue  
>By- InuVampireChan<br>Genre- Romance  
>Pairing- KakaIru (Kakashi x Iruka)<br>Words- 10,657  
>Characters (no spaces) 47,626<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"We need to start a fire, I can probably catch some fish to I bet you're hungry." As if to prove him correct Iruka heard the rumble of the others stomach and a small smirk fell over his face. "Definitely hungry." At his words a not so quite rumbling was heard from the copy Nin's stomach and Iruka couldn't help but smirk.

Moving to his feet he brushed himself off and headed back over to the river. Catching fish with Kuni wasn't hard at all. It was good target practice with the Pre-Genin to, using a living and moving target. After getting _six_ Iruka returned back to the campsite to find the fire had already been started. "You didn't have to do that Kakashi-Sensei, you're hurt badly."

Kakashi looked up from the fire and gave a smile, or what Iruka was assuming was a smile when all that changed was his single visible eye. Iruka really wondered if he was smiling below that mask and if he was, what it would look like. Shaking his head he stepped over to the other and handed him three of the fish. "We'll roast them." It wasn't much of a meal, but it was better then food rations in Iruka's opinion, and much more filling for someone who was held against his will. The sticks were stuck into the ground with the fish on the ends and hovering over the fire. It was like roasting marshmallows, but something that if not cooked right _could_ make them sick. "Kakashi-Sensei, did you learn what those people kidnapped you for?"

"No, they for the most part left me alone, occasionally asking what I was there for. From what I saw though the target wasn't there." Iruka's eyes widened at that piece of information, looking to Kakashi curiously. "I watched them for about a week and the target never made an appearances. I was writing a letter to deliver to Tsunade-Sama using Pakkun to ask for directions when they surrounded me. I was preoccupied taking out the people in front of me and didn't notice the dart that headed for my back." He seemed disappointed at that. Iruka moved a bit closer to the man and offered a gentle smile. "Everyone makes mistakes Kakashi-Sensei, as much of a great Ninja as you are, even you can't predict and stop everything."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, appearing to Iruka slightly nervous or uncomfortable now. Shrugging the academy teacher grabbed one of the fish and checked it over before handing it to Kakashi to eat. "If I didn't look when you were _dying_ I certainly wont look now." He was teasing the man but out of the corner of his eye he was sure he saw some of the tension leave the others body. Iruka grabbed another of the fish and checked it over before turning his back to Kakashi and starting to eat his dinner. It wasn't much but it was definitely better then food rations and starving.

When night rolled around Iruka rolled out a sleeping back and told the Sharingan user to take it. He rejected, fought a bit, but eventually Iruka got him into it and stationed himself up in a tree. A few days without sleep wouldn't hurt him, he had gone through worse when the academy and mission desk papers started to build up. Honestly couldn't his coworkers just stand up for themselves and stop accepting run down reports that were of no use to the village? He understood some of them were afraid of standing up to the Jounin but they weren't that bad, Kakashi proved that their was a sensible side to some of them. Asuma and Kurenai though she got annoyed with him bossing around the Jounin was still one of the more sensible ones. Iruka sighed and pushed his thoughts away, focusing more on staying awake and watching for any enemy that could stumble upon them. They were fairly far away though so he trusted no one would come looking for him this way. If they were lucky enough to avoid the Ninja of Suna when being so close to their border.

Iruka had managed to stay awake the whole night, not once waking Kakashi to change shifts. The copy Nin needed the rest he could get and if he was _actually sleeping_ and not faking it, Iruka knew he had to be exhausted. He roused the Jounin when the sun was finally up, informing him they had to get going if they wanted to reach Konoha before nightfall.

"Mm, Iruka who came with you?"

He knew that question would eventually come up, finishing zipping his back Iruka slung it over his shoulder and took off for the trees, Kakashi right on his tail. "Genma and Raido were assigned on the mission with me. We were told to save you and take out the mark though I guess we got our mission half done." He sighed and scratched at his scar. "I told them we should split up. They were covering the upper floors and Pakkun and I took the first floor and basement. You weren't to hard to find though we got lucky when escaping."

Kakashi kept even pace with him, obviously slow for the Jounin but Iruka was purposely doing that. He didn't feel like stopping to re-stitch up wounds again. "Mah, you did a good job Iruka-Sensei, Genma and Raido probably headed back already." Iruka nodded in agreement, hoping his friends really were alright. He felt bad for leaving them back there but he really didn't have much of an option considering the situation.

The trip home was surprisingly more eventful then he thought it would be, or was hoping at least. They were so close to home when Iruka stopped dead in his tracks and reached out, grabbing onto Kakashi and holding him still. The Jounin looked to him in confusion and Iruka pressed a finger to his lips to single the man should be silent. "I sense something." He felt the Jounin stiffen and instantly look around, possibly shocked Iruka felt it and he didn't. Chakra, though weak it was clearly around them. They must have been waiting for the two of them to make their appearances. Iruka should have known he couldn't be lucky enough to get home without a problem.

The sound of a Kuni headed for them push Iruka into action. He knocked Kakashi out of the way and dodged the Kuni, looking around for where the person could be hiding. They were in trees, Iruka had the advantage if he could just spot where the man was hiding. He glanced back to Kakashi and saw the man dealing with another person who was probably in a team with the one hiding in the trees.

"Always watch your back! Isn't that one of the Shinobi laws!?" Iruka stiffened at the voice and spun around in time to lean out of the way of the Kuni. The blade slid through his arm, cutting his shirt and skin. Reaching into his pack Iruka dug out a few Kuni and tossed them at the enemy, jumping to the next tree to put some distances between him and the other person. A few more Kuni came his way and Iruka managed to block a few of them with his own, one managed to get him in the side much to his displeasure. Iruka winched and grabbed his waist, moving out of the way before another headed to him. He needed a plan something—and an idea struck him. Forming a few hand signs Iruka formed himself a clone that instantly took off for the woods leaving him to distract the opponent. Iruka engaged the enemy in close combat Taijutsu, landing a few hits and getting decent enough wounds he would at this point be required to head to the hospital. The clone returned to Iruka and showed him the plan was ready to be activated. Taking off for the wounds himself, ignoring the shouts he was getting from Kakashi and the enemy, he led the other into the trap that he had set up. On each tree was a bomb scroll and the enemy had landed right into the trap making Iruka smirk proudly at himself.

"H-Hey what is this!?" He growled out, eyes landing on each of the scrolls that had boxed him in. He took another step forward, right into the center of the seals. Iruka winced as the movement set off his traps. He ducked behind a tree as scrolls each exploded at the same time. When he looked back out, the field was completely empty meaning that the scrolls had done their job and done it well.

"Iruka!?" At the sound of his name being called Iruka looked up to the trees and smiled at Kakashi who tossed the defeated Ninja onto the ground. "Are you alright?"

Iruka nodded and grinned up at the man in the trees. "Don't underestimate me Kakashi-Sensei I can handle _one_ enemy. Scrolls are sort of a—Umino specialty." Joining the other up in the trees he looked out and instantly spotted Konoha. "My parents were scroll experts. Traps, explosions, seals, things like that are what we are best at." He turned back to the man and smiled. "Were almost home let's hurry." The wound was starting to sting and he was sure he had some internal bleeding but overall he could drag himself home with no trouble. Iruka took off for the gates of Konoha with Kakashi and less then a few minutes later they landed down on the ground right in front of the gate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title- The Rescue  
>By- InuVampireChan<br>Genre- Romance  
>Pairing- KakaIru (Kakashi x Iruka)<br>Words- 10,657  
>Characters (no spaces) 47,626<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Iruka! Kakashi!" Both men turned to the gate guards and offered a small smile, Iruka's more tense then the usual bright one he offered to the two fellow Chunin. "Izumo, Kotetsu."

Kotetsu grinned and slapped Iruka on the shoulder, causing the other to wince and lean slightly away from the touch. "Genma and Raido returned yesterday you had no idea how worried we all were! We thought maybe Kakashi kidnapped _you_." He was only teasing but hear the underlying statement of them thinking he was killed. Just because he taught pre-genin didn't mean he was at all unable to handle himself on a mission. Hearing that his partners did return though made Iruka more then happy and his shoulders relaxed slightly. He knew the Jounin could handle themselves but it was still nice to hear they were alright.

"Iruka, you're bleeding and Kakashi looks about ready to fall over." It was Izumo this time, the man brushing some of his hair from his eyes as he offered his friend a smile. "We'll inform Tsunade-Hime that you returned head over to the hospital in the meantime." Iruka nodded and turned to Kakashi who had already started to walk away at the words. Rushing to keep up with him they eventually found themselves inside the hospital and being treated for the wounds they sustained. Kakashi's were far less deadly then Iruka had originally thought, his quick healing and stitching had apparently saved the other from an infection and the internal bleeding was minimum. Iruka himself only needed a few stitches and once they were all patched up Tsunade entered and dismissed the people present.

"Iruka, good job I'm very impressed with you." She instantly praised and Iruka couldn't keep the blush off of his cheeks. "Kakashi, report."

By the time they finished relaying everything that happened night had once again fall and Iruka was dragging himself home exhausted. He was told he could return to the academy and mission desk tomorrow already knowing that work and possibly Kuni injuries to the substitute teacher would be what would welcome him to his students. His thoughts turned back to Kakashi at that, pausing in his steps to look over his shoulder toward the direction the other went when he left the hospital. He saw a different side of Kakashi on the mission, not the person who had called Naruto a solider and told him they weren't his students. The man was—sweet. He worried about Iruka and was helpful, he saw the person that Naruto was always running into his apartment and screaming about. But now that the mission was over, would he not see the other again?

Iruka brushed the thoughts aside, wondering why on earth he was so concerned of something as ridicules as seeing Kakashi again and headed up into the apartment. He unlocked the door and disabled the traps before falling into his bed and burying his head in the pillows. He would worry later now was the time for sleep.

Iruka was having… a rough day. What Iruka had thought to be a few minor injuries to the substitute had apparently turned into finding out the man was _hospitalized_ for several Kuni and Shuriken wounds that he apparently was unable to dodge. The class had also completely wrecked his classroom so instead of starting his new lesson plan the students spent the day writing apology letters and cleaning up the mess that they had made. As Iruka headed to his next job with a throbbing headache praying that when he got there the Jounin were at least decently behaving today.

Yanking the door open Iruka dragged himself over to the desk and slumped down into it, rubbing his throbbing temple and trying to subdue the pain that had gathered there. The sound of paper rustling and whispers were heard before a few things were set in front of Iruka by a hand that looked far to familiar. Iruka glanced to the cup of tea before moving his eyes up and finding that single gray eye that was smiling weirdly at him. "Kakashi-Sensei, thank you."

"Hm, you look like you could use it Sensei." Iruka thought he almost saw a look of guilt in the others eyes but it passed so quick he assumed that he imagined it. Kakashi shifted and pulled out a scroll, passing it off to the exhausted Sensei who instantly took it. Sliding it open Iruka scanned everything that was on the page, making it was _at least_ filled out enough he could let it pass. Iruka glanced to the drawings and tilted his head in a bit of confusion, noticing that the two people that was doodled looked oddly like himself and Kakashi… at a table… drinking…

How dark was it possible for one to turn before it was considered feverish? "Kakashi-Sensei, is your drawing ah—supposed to be asking me something?" Iruka questioned, lifting his eyes to meet the others single one that was smiling again.

"You tell me Sensei, you're the one with the better deciphering skills. Seeing as only you seem capable of reading my, mm what did they call it, chicken scratch?"

Iruka would have laughed at the others words if his body wasn't turning so hot and his heart wasn't trying to put him in cardiac arrest. Taking a deep breath the academy sensei smoothed out the scroll and glanced back up to the silver Jounin before everyone else in the room. Everyone was watching them, clearly interested in what was going on and Iruka felt his eyes twitch in annoyance. "Get out! The mission desk is closed!" When no one moved Iruka grabbed a few Kuni and glared. "Out!" In less then half a minute he found mission scrolls thrown at him and the room completely empty save for the other two desk workers Izumo and Kotetsu. Iruka slumped back into the desk and lifted his eyes to blink at Kakashi.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and shifted almost seemingly uncomfortable. "You didn't have to chase everyone away Sensei."

"Did you see their faces? I think if I spoke everyone would get the wrong idea." Iruka stamped the mission report and looked back up to Kakashi. "It's acceptable but Kakashi-Sensei, were you asking me to go drinking with you?"

The Jounin leaned forward and smiled even more. "You did save my life Iruka, the least I can do is invite you out."

The loss of the suffix was not missed by the academy teacher this time and Iruka found his face once again heating up. "Alright sure, Ichiraku?" Iruka stood up from the table and grabbed his academy bag. "Izumo, Kotetsu, can you handle things here?" The mentioned Chunin nodded, a bit to excitedly, and motioned for Iruka to just leave already. Iruka shifted his bag and slowly followed Kakashi out of the mission desk room—through a window—and down into Konoha's streets. Ichiraku had good Sake, rich Sake and Ramen. Iruka never went there and didn't have at the very least a bowl of Ramen. Iruka was already grinning at the thought when they slipped below the curtains and slid into their seats.

Teuchi looked up from the cash register and waved. "Iruka-Sensei! Welcome and I see you brought Kakashi with you this time." He bowed to the both of them and pulled out a paper with a pencil. "What can I get the two of you?"

"Good evening Teuchi, Naruto is still away unfortunately. Kakashi-san here," he waved to the man next to him. "Offered to take me drinking after our latest mission." Teuchi nodded and scribbled across his pad with a grin.

"I'll get our finest Sake bottle out for you both. Anything else?"

Iruka nodded and tossed the man a few Ryo's. "Bowl of Miso Ramen please Teuchi." Since Kakashi was paying for drinking Iruka would pay for his own Ramen. Though eating was definitely better first. Drinking on an empty stomach always ended bad for him.

Teuchi nodded and tucked the Ryo away before turning to Kakashi. "Anything for you?"

"Mm, just the Sake please Teuchi-san." The old man nodded and vanished from them before returning with the Sake. He placed it before the both of them and went back again to begin the Ramen for Iruka. Kakashi filled his cup and before Iruka could even blink it was empty again.

Damn he was paranoid. "Kakashi-Sensei if you down Sake that fast you're going to make yourself sick." Kakashi blinked his one eye and looked curiously over to Iruka before he began laughing, making the Chunin blush hotly and turn away.

"Mah, you're right Iruka-_sensei_. But you worry far to much sometimes." Iruka mumbled something incoherently in response to that before pouring himself some Sake and drowning it down. However, the Sensei didn't go drinking too much and unbeknownst to anyone else he was an _incredible _lightweight when it came to alcohol. Not even an hour later Iruka had finished his Ramen and between him and Kakashi had knocked off two bottles of Sake before Teuchi cut them off.

Iruka's head was resting on the table watching the Jounin-Sensei with a curious eye. "Did you know when I was a kid I felt sorry for you?" He slurred between hiccups, clearly trying to stay awake as best as he could. Kakashi gave a small hum of acknowledgement and turned to the Sensei clearly telling him to go on. "You were so young, the whole village had known that you became a tool for war simply because you were good at it." Iruka lifted his head up and looked down to the table in front of him. "At first I respected you and thought it was amazing, but when I went home my mom told me something in regards to you. She said that _although you had respect, money, and the village being proud of you… __**you lacked a childhood**_. While I was out playing with Mizuki and the other kids you were out doing missions no child should have to." His hands clenched around the cup he was holding, his voice no longer slurring and holding a bit of edge in it. "You were only a few years older then me and already you had seen what it was like to be _lonely_ and seen as a _monster_. More then half the village feared you, I'd seen people _flinch_ as you walked by and that was before you had acquired the Sharingan, it just didn't seem fair." He was jealous at first, but after watching Kakashi and listening to his mother he couldn't help but feel sorry for the Jounin. No one should have to have gone through at such a young age what he did.

Kakashi kept his eyes on the other, a bit of shock shining in the one visible one before it vanished and he took back that uncaring mask he wore so often. Iruka glanced over to him and Kakashi slid off of the bar stool, hands stuffed in his pockets. "The village needed someone to defend it. I did what I had to in order to protect everything."

"What about protecting yourself?" Iruka whispered them so low he wasn't even sure he had actually spoken them. Kakashi and his dog hearing though had clearly heard it as he looked back over to Iruka. "I get protecting the village, the _will of fire_ is what burns in us all. But you have to think about yourself to Kakashi." He dropped the suffix this time and turned to the Jounin, sliding off of the barstool and stumbling a bit. His voice may have seemed sober but he was _far_ from it. Kakashi helped stable his standing and the Chunin turned to look up to him. "You deserved a life but all you got was being _used_. The elders don't care about you, all you are to those old crones is something they can bend to use and destroy their enemies. But that's not all you are, you're a man you're human you have feelings and desires to, and you shouldn't have to hold those back." Iruka had never seen Kakashi with anyone who seemed like they were dating. He had never seen the man with anything but Gai and the few other friends that he knew Kakashi had. Did the man even let himself love? The thought made the heavily drunken man feel a bit sad for the other.

"Iruka," the softly spoken name caused the Chunin to look up to the other Sensei. "Let's get you home you need to relax and sleep the Sake off." Nodding wordlessly Iruka leaned into the warm arm that wrapped around him to keep him standing upright.

"Mm," Iruka mumbled and started to stumble from the stand toward his house. "Okay Kakashi, if you say so." When he woke up Iruka was sure he was going to regret spilling everything he did at the moment that section of his brain was currently cheering for being able to stand and say when he did to Kakashi.

They managed to get Iruka to his apartment without having Iruka collapse or fall on his ass. Upon reaching the males front door Iruka reached into his pockets and started to dig around for his keys, yanking out the dangling set and trying to get it into the lock. He finally made it and turned around to Kakashi, looking up to the male's eyes a smile. "Thank's for taking me out, it was—sweet of you. I have to admit after the Chunin's exams I did misjudge you. There is a lot to you I never knew Kakashi."

The smile again returned and Kakashi took a step forward, causing the Sensei to be pressed up against his door. "And I you, Iruka. You're a lot more then I give you credit for." Iruka wasn't sure if it was the alcohol that caused him to miss the quick movements or if it was Kakashi's close proximity that caused it, but he missed the movement between Kakashi yanking down his mask and the lips that were suddenly on his own.

If his head wasn't spinning before it most certainly was now and it took Iruka less then half a minute to lean back into the kiss. His eyes attempted to go cross to see the lower half of the others face but it gave him an even worse headache to try so he instantly stopped. The humor filled chuckle he got from Kakashi in the kiss instantly informed him that he had been caught and the kiss instantly took a more heated turn, apparently the other trying to distracted him from one of Konoha's most deep secrets. His hair tie was snatched from his head and Iruka felt cloth covered hands dig their way into his hair, drawing forth a moan that was instantly lost in the kiss. He always loved his hair played with it was a weak point of his. Iruka wiggled around in the others hold and managed to get his hands on Kakashi's shoulders to keep himself upright. Letting his eyes close and temporarily forget about the mask less face that trying to draw his attention.

They kept the kiss like that, Kakashi playing with Iruka's hair and their lips moving against each other's, Iruka's more sloppy from being drunk. Kakashi eventually pulled back and looked down to Iruka, showing him that smile that the Chunin had been dying to know if it was true and gorgeous under that mask. He was right—Kakashi had one of the most beautiful smiles that Iruka had ever seen and he couldn't stop himself from cupping the others cheeks and dragging his fingers along the delicate cheekbones.

"Hm, Iruka, I think I would like to get to know you a bit more."

Honey colored eyes moved up to meet the single cobalt eye that stared down into his. "I think I'd like that to, Kakashi." This was one evening he would definitely not be forgetting anytime soon.

When morning rolled back around Iruka nearly fell off of his bed, the night's events playing over again in his head. With his face turning as red as possible he buried it into his hands and groaned, his heart reacting to the kiss that continued to play over and over again almost teasingly. Everything he had said was true and that kiss—gods the man should be more famous for what he could do with his mouth then his skills as a ninja! He had enjoyed it, far more then he ever wanted to admit. It was addictive, sweet, and Iruka was definitely looking forward to the next time they went out to get to _know each other better._


End file.
